rwby_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Frostleaf1615/Internships
Hey everyone! If you have any students second year and above in any of the combat academies, and that want to pursue a path of medicine, then read below! Jaye came up with the brillant idea of an internship program offered by the hospitals to students who qualify for the age requirements, which is listed above. This will basically put them on a fast track to become doctors and other medical professionals after graduation and here's how it's gonna work: If a student wants to become a member of this program, then they need to qualify for the age requirement and dedicated to their studies. Once approved to enter this program, they switch their classes from regular huntsman ones to focus more on advanced medicine. However, don't think that this gets them out of basic combat medicine... But all of these classes are mainly ones open for potential doctors. Once they hit third year, they leave their academy, but still have some classes there, and head to their region hospital to start a four-year grueling internship under one of the residents. At this time, they start to dabble in all the different medicines available, and figure out their niche. However, at this time, they cannot declare a specialty yet. This will last for four years, which means their remaining two years of combat academy, and two years beyond. After they serve their internship, they can choose to continue for residency, which allows them to start specializing in their specific niches. This can last up to seven years, depending on the speciality. And here's how the chain of command's gonna work from highest to lowest: #Board of Directors #Chief of Surgery #Specialty Heads #Attendings #Residents #Interns I hope this clears up everything, and if you have any remaining questions, please direct to my message wall. Thank you and have a nice day! ---- Another thing: Updating the Hospital Staff list... Before you add another new one for a little while, please tell me first. For the Chief, they will need to call meetings every so often to check in on all of the departments, so keep an eye out for those messages on the hospital's newsboards! For the heads of departments, you will also have responsibilities to do rounds and check in with your attendings and residents, so please, have those meetings maybe once every few months or something! Attendings, you be working under one department head and reporting to them. You will also be the one who is getting the reports from the residents and attendings under you, so be ready to deal with paperwork. Residents, you'll be the ones mentoring interns. Take care of them, but don't baby them. There will be the position of chief resident opening soon for all the hospitals, so get working! Maybe one of you might get it~. Interns, you're the ones training. If a doctor asks something of you, do it, because probably chances are, that they mean they want it done. You are forbidden from picking a specialty until you're a resident, so please, don't get too connected with one yet. Category:Blog posts